


Scribe

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: An unusual pair of gems change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Rose and Pearl drawing in an homage to Paperman. I thought it would be fun to write out the idea as well.

It was an unorthodox story to be sure; the kind that Pearl would write down on spare scraps of paper and store in her gem for safekeeping.

The gem she was given to was very unorthodox indeed. A rose quartz, one that rose from her stature as a warrior, for her tactics caught the eye of a higher up gem. And so she was employed as a battle tactician. Her work was so demanded that she was assigned a pearl.

Pearl was grateful to be assigned to this rose quartz. For she always answered with a firm, “No,” if asked if she were to get a new pearl, a shinier, prettier one. She carried the papers equally with Pearl or would share the best battle tactics with Pearl to get her opinion.

Pearl would have a suffocating hope that Rose viewed her as an equal.

After Rose came back from a mission on a planet called Earth she became the incarnation of professionalism. She took to her duties with a deeper fervor, and her voice became more even and cold when speaking to her superiors.

But she had taken to spreading a pink paint-like substance to her lips. And one day she gave a letter to Pearl, one that had a pink lip mark on the corner.

It was part of why Pearl was writing this history. The letter was a declaration that Rose saw the Earth for what it was and had fallen in love with the planet.

Softer, next, was the question if Pearl would join her in her endeavor to save the Earth. It was entirely her choice.

Pearl agreed immediately agreed. Rose would need help in transcribing their history and their glorious victories for the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
